


Destiel One Shots

by kadythepenguin211



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Gay people maybe?, I'm fucking shit at tagging, M/M, i don't know what else to put, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadythepenguin211/pseuds/kadythepenguin211
Summary: This is a book of Destiel One Shots that I have thought up. Enjoy, my lovelies!





	1. Intro

Hello, lovelies!  
  
My name is Kady and this is my one shot book. If you have a One Shot Request, comment down below or email me at kadenthepenguin211@gmail.com. I love you all and thank you for reading!

~Kady


	2. Light My Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setting is New York City, 1989, Christmas Eve. Dean Winchester, an HIV-Positive rocker, walks into his apartment room and goes to play his guitar when a gorgeous man appears at his door, asking for him to light a candle for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot based off the the film, RENT. If you haven't seen it, you should. It's on Netflix and I'm pretty sure Hulu too.
> 
> Enjoy, my lovelies!

Dean's POV

I walk into my and Sam's shared apartment and slide the door shut before hearing a light knock on the door. "What'd you forget?" I say thinking it was Sam. I slide open my door to see a gorgeous man standing there with a candle. He looks oddly familiar but I can't put my finger on where I saw him at. "Got a light?" He smiles. I furrow my brow, looking him up and down. "I know you. You're- You're shivering." I say to him before stepping aside to let the man in. He walks in gracefully and turns around, curiosity filling his ice blue eyes. "It's nothing. They turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet." He starts walking over to me and shoots me a flirty glance. I stare into his eyes and lose myself in them. "Would you light my candle?" He asks before chuckling. "What are you staring at?"

I snap out of my trance and take out my matchbook from my pocket, lighting the candle for the man in front of me. "Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight- You look familiar." The man leans on one hip and almost falls over. I grab his shoulder and hold him steady. "Can you make it?"

He nods before walking around the room. "Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning. Anyways, what?" He asks, smiling after noticing my fond glance. "Nothing. Your smile reminds me of-"

"I always remind people of- Who is she?" I shake my head. "She died. Her name was Lisa." I watch him shake out the candle and sigh. "It's out again! Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?" He walks up to me and gets closer as I light the candle once more. I look up into his eyes and notice the flirty side of them. "Well-?" I move my hand closer to his on the candle, causing them to touch.

"Yeah?" He presses on before pulling his hand away from mine suddenly. "Ouch!" I noticed that the wax dripped onto his hand. "Oh, the wax, it's dr-"

"Dripping." He says seductively, running his hand down my chest. "I like it between my-"

"Fingers!" I exclaim as his hand reaches my belt buckle. "I figured. Oh well. Goodnight." I point him to the door and he winks at me before blowing out the candle and walking out of the room. I hear him knock again and I sigh. "It blew out again?"

"No, I think that I dropped my stash." I scrub my face as the man starts looking on the floor for something. "I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out. Your candle's out." He groans and rubs his face with his hands. "I'm ill and I had it when I walked through the door. It was pure! Is it on the floor?"

"The floor?" I question.He gets down on the floor and sticks his ass in the air, smirking up at me. "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" I stare at his ass and millions of explicit thoughts run through my mind. "You're staring again!" He exclaims, smiling in the process. "Oh! No- I mean you do! Have a nice- I mean- You look familiar." I say getting down on the floor to look for his 'stash'. "Like your dead girlfriend." He mumbles, rolling his eyes. I shake my head, picking up trash on the floor and throwing it elsewhere. "Only when you smile but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to Heaven and Hell Night Club? That's where I work. I dance." Something clicks in my brain and I recognise him from when Me, Sam, and Jo went there a while ago to get lap dances. "Yes! They used to tie you up!" He rolls his eyes. "It's a living." I smile and ignore his irritated tone. "I didn't recognise you without the handcuffs." I make a handcuff gesture to him and he rolls his eyes again, grabbing his candle and sitting in front of me with a smirk. "We could light the candle. Won't you light my candle?" I light his candle again and shake my head. "Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're 16." He rolls his eyes before standing up and pulling me with him.

"I'm 19 but I'm old for my age. I was born to bad!" He says walking away from me with a swish in his hips. "I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that." I say, leaning against my kitchen table and folding my arms. "I have no heat, I told you!"

"I used to sweat." He rolls his eyes. "I've got a cold." I shake my head and laugh. "I used to be a junkie." He laughs and walks up to me. "Well, now and then I like to, you know, feel good." I laugh again and look down to see a tiny packet of what looks like powdered heroin on the floor. "Oh here!"

"What's that!?" He runs over to me and I quickly put the packet into my back pocket. "Candy bar wrapper." He looks at me and tries to reach behind me but I back away. "We could light the candle." I quickly snuff out the flame of his candle and smirk as he looks at me with a shocked look on his face. "What did you do to my candle?" I laugh before sitting down on my couch. "That was my last match." I shrug and the man sits next to me, crossing his legs. "Our eyes will adjust. Thank God for the moon." I shake my head and look out the window. "Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee shooting down the street." He rolls his eyes before grabbing one of my hands and playing with my fingers. "Bah Humbug. Bah Humbug."

"Cold hands." He nods. "Yours, too. Big! Like my father's." He all of a sudden grabs my other hand and pulls me up. "You wanna dance?" He asks, excitedly. "With you?" He shakes his head. "No. With my father." He says spinning around. I put my hand on his waist and slowly lean in. "I'm Dean." He chuckles before wiggling out of my grip and walking around me. "They call me Castiel." He whispers into my ear before grabbing the packet of heroin. I turn around and he's shaking the bag back and forth with a smile before walking out of my apartment with a switch in his hips. I stand there with a smile on my face and think to myself, _C_ _astiel, huh? I'll remember that_ , before plopping down on my couch again to think about a certain blue eyed man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, my lovelies!


End file.
